Todo de Mi
by TEENROYAL
Summary: Todos humanos. Malia Tate - 16 años (adoptada), en una escuela nueva donde conocerá a los amigos que la acompañaran durante lo que queda de secundaria en Beacon Hills. Pronto su corazón cae en lo más peligroso que hay para una adolescente, el amor. Los mejores años de su vida serán también los más duros a medida que conoce a lo que queda de su verdadera familia (los Hales)
1. Prólogo

DISCLAIMER:

En mi historia hay personajes de TEEN WOLF, ellos no me pertenecen son propiedad de terceros a quienes no conozco. Este fanfiction no tiene fines de lucro. Es para quienes eligen buscar historias con los personajes de su TvShow Favorito!

Mi escritura no es perfecta, pero con mucha paciencia van a poder entender mi manera de relatar y les va a terminar gustando o al menos eso espero.

 _Resumen / Summery_

 _Todos humanos. Malia Tate - 16 años (adoptada), en una escuela nueva donde conocerá a los amigos que la acompañaran durante lo que queda de secundaria en Beacon Hills. Pronto su corazón cae en lo más peligroso que hay para una adolescente, el amor. Los mejores años de su vida serán también los más duros a medida que conoce a lo que queda de su verdadera familia (los Hales)_

 **Malia** – Stiles – Theo - Lydia – Scott – Alison – Derek – Cora

 _MUSICA: ALL OF ME – JOHN LEGEND_

 _PROLOGO_

" _Quien_ _iba a_ _decir_

 _Que iba a enamorarme tan rápido_

 _Vivir sin él, sería como vivir sin mi alma_

 _Lo elegiría todos los días de toda mi vida_

 _Sin lugar a dudas, con el es a donde pertenecería siempre."_

 _ **EL AMOR TIENE EL PODER DE CAUTIVAR CORAZONES Y DE DESTRUIRLOS TAMBIEN...**_

 _ **NO DECIDIMOS CUANDO NI DE QUIEN NOS ENAMORAMOS.**_

 _ **LO UNICO QUE NOS QUEDA POR HACER ES LEVANTARNOS Y SEGUIR INTENTANDOLO…**_

 _ **HASTA LLEGAR A NUESTRO "JUNTOS PARA SIEMPRE".**_


	2. Capitulo 1 - BIENVENIDA

_DISCLAIMER:_

 _En mi historia hay personajes de TEEN WOLF, ellos no me pertenecen son propiedad de terceros a quienes no conozco. Este fanfiction no tiene fines de lucro. Es para quienes eligen buscar historias con los personajes de su TvShow Favorito!_

 _Mi escritura no es perfecta, pero con mucha paciencia van a poder entender mi manera de relatar y les va a terminar gustando o al menos eso espero._

 **1 – BIENVENIDA**

El día recién empezaba y ya podía sentir los nervios por ir a clase.

Era el primer día del año escolar, mi primer día en la nueva escuela.

Mi padre y yo llegamos a Beacon Hills hace exactamente dos semanas, y había disfrutado mí llegada hasta el día de hoy. No hace mucho creía que empezar todo de nuevo sería más fácil, no podía haber estado más equivocada. La angustia me estaba ganando por dentro, acaso sufriría mis últimos dos años de secundaria arrepintiéndome de haberle pedido a mi padre que nos mudásemos aquí? Los nervios si sacan lo peor de uno mismo.

Luego de desayunar mi padre me llevo hasta la secundaria de Beacon Hills, así es, aun no tengo mi carnet ni un auto lujoso que alardear en el estacionamiento. Maldita economía materialista.

La secundaria de BH* constaba de dos edificios, cada uno con dos pisos, una cancha de lacroze, otra de futbol, gimnasio y una súper gigante pileta cubierta que tenía una medida olímpica, esta gente si se toma los deportes enserio.

Las primeras clases del día fueron literatura, geografía y matemática; vaya manera de empezar la semana. En todas ellas me senté en la última fila intentando no llamar la atención, claramente no dio resultado, ya que entre que entraba la gente a la clase hasta que la misma empezaba podía escuchar los murmullos de todos mis nuevos compañeros preguntándose por la chica nueva. Aun así nadie me había dirigido la palabra en toda la mañana. Paso por mi cabeza la idea de ser la típica chica-callada que no habla nunca y que se la pasa escuchando música con sus auriculares, aunque eso no era lo que yo quería en lo absoluto, quería amigos, gente con quien relacionarme y divertirme.

Ya en la cafetería con mi bandeja en mano y no tenía la más mínima idea donde iba a sentarme, hasta que una chica de pelo rojizo y tacones de punta se me acerco con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"Eres Malia, verdad? Mi nombre es Lydia, ven siéntate con nosotras nuestra mesa esta por allá" y señalo el centro de la cafetería, una mesa con 6 chica

s igual de arregladas que ella.

"Si, muchas gracias Lydia" Sonreí asintiendo con la cabeza, pero por dentro sabía que estaba a punto de ser evaluada.

Una vez sentadas me di cuenta que ninguna de las chicas alrededor mío tenía una bandeja de comida, sus almuerzos constaban de yogures light y frutas de un color hermoso. Algunas de ellas miraban mi emparedado con ansias, aunque la mayoría parecía no darle importancia al contenido de mi bandeja, en cambio si a mi cara, mi pelo y lo que tenia puesto.

"Es difícil ser la nueva, todas nosotras hemos pasado por eso antes pero no te preocupes, puedes estar con nosotras hasta que encuentres donde te sientas cómoda" me dijo Lydia con una sonrisa de lo más honesta, le creí, porque me hablo con tal soltura que me hizo confiar en ella de inmediato.

"Genial, gracias Lydia, estaba empezando a creer que nadie me hablaría en lo que quedaba del año lectivo haha" dicho esto la mitad de las chicas allí sentadas rieron conmigo

"Eres graciosa Malia, además muy linda, no te costara hacer amigos por aquí créeme, yo entre el semestre pasado y me ha ido de maravilla" me dijo una que se había presentado anteriormente como Alison.

Y así de rápido, mi opinión respecto de la secundaria tomo un giro inesperado de 180 grados. De las chicas que conocí en ese almuerzo, Lydia y Alison eran las que más conversaban conmigo, las otras seguían mirándome y hablando entre ellas, pero ya no me importaba porque no estaba más sola.

El resto del día transcurrió con mucha rapidez, en ingles e historia tuve la suerte de tener a Alison de compañera, y en Biología a Lydia. Ambas resultaron muy divertidas y parecían muy interesadas en conocerme. En la última clase Lydia se ofreció a llevarme a mi casa en cuanto le mencione que debía tomar el autobús ya que aun no tenía el carnet para conducir.

L-"No, de ninguna manera! Yo te llevare a tu casa, podemos ir a tomar un café con Alison si quieres "

M-"Me encantaría! Pensé que hoy había practica de natación, acaso no estás en el equipo Lydia?"

L- "Si estoy en el equipo pero están haciendo arreglos en la pileta y aun no podemos entrenar, te gusta nadar Malia?"

M-"Gustar me gusta, aunque no me considero apta para un equipo aun"

L-"Deberías intentarlo, es más divertido que cualquier otro de los clubes, además podremos estar juntas yay!"

Maldición, si había una palabra a la que no podía resistirme era a "diversión" ahora estaba obligada a intentar ser parte de ese club de inmediato.

M- "Esta bien, si dices que es divertido la próxima practica ahí estaré"

Eran las 8pm cuando finalmente llegue a casa después de un primer día salvado por esas dos chicas tan geniales, no podía parar de sonreír por haber encontrado personas con las que podía hablar de casi cualquier cosa. Aun no les había dicho lo más importante acerca de mí, pero no había necesidad de contarles eso todavía.

Mi padre estuvo muy callado durante la cena, observando la foto de mi madre dulcemente, como si estuviese manteniendo una conversación con ella dentro de su cabeza. Mi madre falleció cuando yo tenía 10 años, tuvo un accidente de auto que le dejo heridas muy graves de las cuales no pudo recuperarse. Mi padre siempre se culpo a sí mismo por no haber podido quitarle todo el dolor que sintió en sus últimos momentos de vida. Aunque los doctores nos habían asegurado que una vez cerca del final, el paciente ya no siente dolor y es capaz de irse tranquilamente sin sufrir de mas. Mi madre supo lo que le sucedería antes que otra persona, y eso hizo que aceptara con mucha más facilidad lo que estaba por suceder. Los que no estábamos preparados éramos mi padre y yo. Pero uno nunca está preparado para perder a un ser amado, nunca.

Lo que tuvimos que aprender juntos fue a vivir la vida sin ella, recordándola e imaginando que nos diría para que nos mantengamos fuertes día a día. Y cada vez que veo a mi padre contemplando la fotografía de mi madre, pienso en eso, en que el recuerdo de ella que vive en el está dándole ánimos y fuerzas para seguir siendo el gran hombre que es.

No tuve oportunidad de contarle acerca de Lydia y Allison por más que quería, simplemente no quería interrumpir lo que fuera que estaba pensando, así que me levante despacio y fui hasta mi cuarto para organizar los libros para el día siguiente.

Un día nuevo que de seguro estaría lleno de sorpresas y gente nueva que conocer.


	3. Capitulo 2 - CHICA NUEVA

_DISCLAIMER:_

 _En mi historia hay personajes de TEEN WOLF, ellos no me pertenecen son propiedad de terceros a quienes no conozco. Este fanfiction no tiene fines de lucro. Es para quienes eligen buscar historias con los personajes de su TvShow Favorito!_

 _Mi escritura no es perfecta, pero con mucha paciencia van a poder entender mi manera de relatar y les va a terminar gustando_ _o al menos eso espero._

 _ **El 2 CAPITULO de TODO DE MI. Estoy muy contenta con esta historia… en este capítulo nos enteramos poquito a poquito de la historia de nuestra protagonista. Malia conoce a más personas en Beacon Hills … finalmente aparece otro de mis personajes favoritos de TEEN WOOLF. Adivinan de quien se trata? ;)**_

 _ **SALUDOS!**_

 _ **NAZARENA**_

 **2- "** _ **Chica Nueva**_ **"**

Una semana paso y mis únicas conocidas y quisiera pensar amigas son Lydia y Alison. Por lo que me habían contado ambas tenían novios que van al mismo año que nosotras, pero ellos pertenecían al equipo de lacroze y la primera semana de clase habían estado ocupados con una pretemporada general para todas las secundarias de la zona, ese era el deporte más importante en Beacon Hills y por eso se les permitía a los jugadores ese tipo de cosas. Me había enterado también que el entrenador del equipo daba las clases de economía y que solía ser bastante "bueno" a la hora de dar las notas a sus jugadores.

El primer fin de semana estuve ocupada terminando de desempacar las ultimas cajas que quedaban de la mudanza, por suerte me entretuve bastante y no tuve mucho tiempo de pensar cuando encontré la caja que decía " _ **Papeles de Adopción**_ ", según mi padre eso ya me pertenecía a mí y era mi elección que hacer con lo que había en su interior. Lo único que sabía hasta ese momento es que el lugar de mi nacimiento fue Beacon Hills, y fue por eso que le pedí a mi padre que nos mudásemos en cuanto cumplí los 16. Muchas chicas piden un auto o un viaje a Europa, pero lo único que tenía en mente era saber quién era. Mi padre fue muy comprensivo y supo que era algo que necesitaba hacer por mí misma. Por más que yo investigara cosas de mi familia biológica, mi padre nunca dejaría de ser mi padre, y lo mismo con mi madre. No resulta fácil hablar del tema con nadie más que conmigo misma, es como un gran interrogante en mi mente y en mi corazón.

De manera que la caja termino en un rincón de mi armario todavía sin abrir, y así permanecería hasta que decida que es momento de saber más.

* * *

Estaba terminando de desayunar cuando escuche que llamaban a la puerta, me levante para abrir y recibí a Lydia con un saludo un poco demasiado animado.

Por suerte mi nueva amiga había decidido que hasta que tenga carnet y auto ella sería mi transporte para la escuela, no podía estar más agradecida con ella porque además me encantaba pasar tiempo con ella.

L-"Como no conocía tu casa por dentro y hoy tenemos un poco más de tiempo decidí acercarme y echar un vistazo, no te molesta no?"

M- "Pues claro que no, la verdad no hay mucho para ver, terminamos de ordenar todo este fin de semana y nos dimos cuenta que la casa nos quedo un poco grande comparada con la anterior"

L-"Déjame adivinar, no contestaste mis mensajes en todo el sábado porque estabas ocupada con tu casa?! Pensé que te habías perdido el teléfono!"

M-"No no lo perdí pero con tantas cajas y cosas sueltas no encontré el cargador hasta ayer por la noche disculpa que no conteste tus mensajes"

L-"Vaya no te preocupes por eso, no tiene importancia! Bueno estas preparada para tu primera práctica con el equipo de natación?!"

M-"Si todo listo! Solo hazme el favor de recordarme que no puedo respirar bajo el agua!"

L- " Pues claro que lo hare, bueno vamos ya, estoy emocionada porque hoy veré a mi chico finalmente!"

Dicho esto tome mis bolsos y salimos de la casa, en el camino le pregunte a Lydia sobre su novio, como se habían conocido y eso. Me conto que se conocieron de muy pequeños pero que en realidad nunca le había atraído, hasta el año pasado, cuando su ruptura con su ex Jackson la dejo bastante abatida; fue entonces cuando su actual novio decidió ir a por todas con ella. Por lo que me contaba me dio la impresión de que ella solo se dejo convencer, no que en realidad ella se enamoro de él. Me daba mucha curiosidad que tipo de chico era el que le gustaba a Lydia Martin.

Apenas llegamos al estacionamiento Lydia bajo a las volandas del coche para ir a abrazar a uno de los chicos que estaban reunidos frente a un jeep de color celeste. En ese momento pensé en lo genial que sería conducir ese auto por al menos unos minutos. Se veía genial!

Me dirigí a donde se habían reunido Lydia, Allison y sus respectivos novios.

A-" **Chicos ella es Malia Tate, Malia ellos son Scott Mcall y Stiles"**

En cuanto Allison señalo al segundo chico mis ojos se abrieron enormemente, podía ver que el tal Stiles estaba abrazado con Lydia, y eso fue lo que me sorprendió. Había imaginado que su novio seria el típico deportista con un físico de escándalo, con ojos de color claro y un pelo de revista, en cambio el chico que veía a su lado tenia pelo corto, ojos castaños y su físico no parecía el de un deportista, era más bien flaco con un poco de músculos normal para un chico de 16 años.

Stiles – "De modo que tu eres Malia, y de que casa de locos de escapaste tu como para haber decidido mudarte a Beacon Hills desde California!haha" – me quede muda, no sabía que contestarte, asique solo reí con el resto.

L-" shh STILES!, Malia no te preocupes no es ningún psíquico ni nada, le hable de ti la otra noche y le conté que vienes de California"

M-"No te preocupes Lydia, un gusto conocerlos chicos, sus novias me han contado bastante de ustedes también" era mentira, pero quería ver la cara que ponía el tal Stiles, y para ser honesta no tuvo desperdicio. Puso una cara de asombro digna de un actor de Hollywood.

Stiles-" Así que hablando de nosotros con su nueva amiga, Scott dices que les importamos demasiado?" dijo al chico que estaba parado a su lado, identifique que eran muy amigos de inmediato.

Scott – " Idiota, cuando una chica habla de ti con sus amigas signica que la tienes en tu bolsillo! Aprovéchalo!"

Después de decir eso tomo por la cintura a Alison y se dieron un beso demasiado tierno, lo que me extraño fue que Stiles no hizo lo mismo con Lydia, que estaba demasiado concentrada con un mensaje en su celular.

Stiles – "Me encantaría seguir con la charla y aparentemente ver a estos dos besarse" dijo mirando a la pareja que seguía en medio de un ahora apasionado beso "pero tengo una disculpa que presentar en clase de literatura, demonios, el entrenador nos dijo que teníamos que mostrarnos apenados de no haber podido asistir a la primera semana de clase, que lata"

M- "Yo también tengo Literatura, te parece si vamos juntos"

Stiles- "Claro, andando chica nueva!"

En el momento que lo escuche llamarme Chica Nueva, un extraño sentimiento se expandió dentro de mí y me vi obligada a ocultar mi gran sonrisa del resto del grupo.

En cuanto nos dimos vuelta escuche a Lydia diciéndome que nos veríamos en la cafetería para almorzar.

* * *

De camino a la primera clase del día Stiles hizo todo tipo de bromas y comentarios que me hicieron sonreír y reírme cada minuto que estuve con él. Debí parecerle muy tonta ya que mis respuestas no se comparaban a las suyas tan pensadas e inteligentes, y aun así no tardaba casi nada en formularlas.

Hacía mucho tiempo que una sola persona lograba cautivarme tan rápido con su personalidad.

Siles-"Y como te sientes con Lydia alrededor, es tu tipo de persona" esa pregunta tan de la nada me tomo por sorpresa.

M-"La verdad creo que es una gran chica, puede parecer un poco superficial, pero una vez que la conoces es muy dulce" que acababa de decirle? Estaba hablando con tanta confianza con esta persona que acababa de conocer, que me pasaba?

Supongo que mi cara de arrepentimiento delato lo que estaba pensando.

Stiles –"No te preocupes, pienso igual que tu, Lydia siempre me pareció la más hermosa de todas, y nunca se intereso por mi hasta el año pasado, asique se a que te refieres" su sonrisa termino por derretir toda la pena que había sentido hacia instantes.

La conversación se termino en cuanto entramos al aula, Stiles fue directamente hacia el profesor y yo hacia mi asiento al fondo de la clase.

Para mi vergüenza me pase toda la hora garabateando su nombre. Había caído presa del encanto de Stiles en menos de lo que canta un gallo, y lo que más me gustaba de él, era que ni el sabía lo genial que era.

No se fue por obra del destino o qué, pero esa mañana compartí todas las demás clases con Stiles, tuve el tiempo necesario para seguir viéndolo sonreír y para, durante las clases, pensar que iba a hacer al respecto de lo que me estaba pasando. Antes de entrar a la cafetería ya lo tenía decidido. No diría nada a nadie, ni dejaría que se note fuese lo que fuese que sentía por Stiles. El y Lydia están juntos y ella es mi amiga, la primera amiga que tuve aquí en Beacon Hills.

* * *

Durante el almuerzo decidí terminar una de las tareas de Biología, eso también me daba la excusa para no estar como tonta mirando a Stiles mientras bromeaba con Scott y Alison.

De todos modos podía escuchar la conversación sin ningún problema.

Me di por enterada que el padre de Stiles era el Sheriff de la ciudad, y que la mama de Scott era enfermera en el hospital general. Ahora que lo pienso creo que la conozco, la primera semana que estuve aquí papa se corto el brazo con muebles de la mudanza y lo acompañe a la sala de urgencias. Nos atendió una enfermera que parecía saber mucho más de lo que debía, su apellido era Mcall. Esa mujer debería ser doctora, era claro que ella mandaba en Urgencias.

En cambio nunca había escuchado hablar del jefe de policía Stalinsky.

* * *

La tarde paso muy rápido, las clases tenían cada vez mas ritmo y me costaba seguir el paso.

En biología Lydia me pregunto qué me habían parecido los chicos, le conteste que parecían geniales y que tenían mucha suerte de estar con las chicas con las que estaban, ya que ellas también son geniales. Solamente me sonrió y siguió tomando notas de la clase.

* * *

Estaba muy emocionada por mi primera práctica con el equipo de natación. Quería nadar y olvidarme de las clases y de Stiles que no dejaba de aparecerse en mi mente.

Tenía que cambiarme en el vestuario de la pileta junto con el resto del equipo, la verdad nunca tuve problemas con mi cuerpo o con la desnudez, pero ese día sentía que mis compañeras estaban mirándome fijo. El traje de baño es de una pieza, de color negro con detalles en gris claro. O es muy pequeño o yo estoy más alta y con más "relleno" en la parte superior. Tal vez por eso me miraban todas.

L-" Vaya Malia, tienes un cuerpazo, estás segura que no eres modelo chica?"

M-"No nada de eso, es la genética. Ya ves que como lo que sea y casi no hago deporte, va ahora hare natación gracias a ti."

L- "vamos vamos no pongas esa cara que te va a encantar!"

Luego de tomar mi gorra de natación y mis antiparras nos dirigimos fuera del vestuario hasta la pileta de tamaño olímpica. De solo pensar el recorrido de ida y vuelta que duraba una carrera temblaba, nunca había nadado distancias tan largas.

La practica fue dura, tuvimos que hacer varios largos para entrar en calor, después de eso repasamos los estilos de nado y la entrenadora nos hizo hacer a todas una pasada de cada una para ver en cual éramos mejores. Según esa primera mirada ella decidiría cual sería nuestra "especialidad" a la hora de competir. Al final de la clase tuvimos 15 minutos de recreación, donde jugamos con dos pelotas dentro de la pileta, saltando y haciéndonos pases.

* * *

Para cuando llegue a mi casa estaba muy cansada. Entre las emociones del día y la actividad física a la cual no estaba acostumbrada estaba segura que caería rapidísimo en la cama.

Evite contarle a mi padre acerca de Stiles en la cena. Una vez que subí a mi cuarto, arranque las páginas en las que había garabateado su nombre y las hice pedacitos, no debía quedar evidencia alguna. Mientras hacía eso pensaba si eso es lo que en verdad quería, que me guste un chico que NO podía gustarme. Tenía que ocultarlo y además me gustaba la idea de ser su amiga. Seriamos grandes amigos dentro de muy poco tiempo, podía sentirlo.

Me acosté en la cama y me imagine si la situación no fuese la actual. Que si Lydia no estuviese con Stiles, el se fijaría en mi? Yo sin pensarlo intentaría llamar su atención, me gustaba demasiado, nos imaginaba juntos, riendo, pasando el rato solos los dos… y fue así que me quede dormida, pensando en Stiles y en cuando me dijo "chica nueva".


End file.
